I Trust You
by IgnoranceIsBetterThanKnowing
Summary: Not all is sane and tranquil after Voldemorts demise, watch Harry and his friends fight to keep the peace. "I trust you." She whispers into my chest. SET TWO AND A BIT YEARS AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS, NOT CANON OR EPILOGUE FRIENDLY:D PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONSS, THEY'RE APPRECIATED! DRACOxHERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my second Dramoine fic, and I hope that it's better written than my first one after receiving numerous reviews and PM's on how to improve. This is a Dramoine fic and will remain one throughout the story, and I hope at least a few of you find pleasure in reading this:D

Just a few notes before I begin:

This is set thee years after Deathly Hallows.

The events in this fic are sort off canon, except the epilogue (which hasn't happened yet but won't!) and that Draco didn't get the dark mark and his father died in Battle, and that Draco turned good in HBP when Dumbledore offered. He did it in secret however, his goodness not being revealed till after the battle when he fought against Death Eaters. Sorry if thats confusing, but had to make him somewhat goodxD

Okay! Let's begin!

* * *

Life is good, I tell myself for what seems like the hundredth time today. We won the War. Harry's alive, Ron's alive, Ginny's alive, and I'm alive. Everyone's happily paired up, and all the destruction had been repaired. Hogwarts is no longer corrupted by the Dark Arts or secret Slytherin Voldermert followers. We have a wonderful Minister of Magic, who has effectively stamped out any remains of Darkness and is trusted and respected. A fantastic new team of Aurors. Everything is wonderful. Except the fact that both my parents are lost. I went back to Australia and they were nowhere to be seen, whether Voldermort did get to them, or they just decided to up and leave, I don't know. I miss them every single day, but it comforts me knowing they have no memory of me and the grief and sadness that I bring, so at least they are lost but in blissful ignorance. Dumbledore is gone. His wise and helpful words will no longer console me or guide Harry. Not that we particularly need them now, when everything is all good and happy. Fred is gone. I miss his happy aura and his pranks that never failed to have people in stitches terribly though I was never close to him, but it hurt more seeing the Weasley's and Harry mourn over him daily since they'd been so much closer to him than I. We'd lost many people in the whirl of Death that surrounded the ongoing Wizarding War, but at least their deaths were not in vain. In the end, we won.

"Hermione!" I hear familiar voice call.

"In here." I yell from my bedroom in (A/N: at?) Grimmauld Place, where I was temporarily staying at the generosity of Harry.

"Ah! There you are! This house is so confusing!" Ginny says, walking into my room, her face flushed.

"You look a bit flustered there, Gin." I comment, grinning.

"It's Ron!" Ginny exclaims, plonking herself in the centre of my bed.

Rolling my eyes, I answer; "What has he done this time?"

"Gone and told Mum that I've been secretly staying here every time I said I was at Luna's!"

I laugh, wondering how Molly didn't realise it sooner. Us girls can be really close but staying at each others house nearly every two days is a bit extreme.

"It's not funny!" Ginny protests, folding her arms over her chest, scowling. "I don't know how you put up with Ron! He's an absolute ass!"

"Oh come on, Gin." I say, still chuckling. "You know you love him."

"Whatever." Ginny mutters. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing. I've spent the past month studying every law passed since nineteen-ninety."

"You really should get out more, Herms." Ginny tells me, seriously.

"And do what? I've already got a boyfriend and great friends." I frown.

"I don't know? Socialise, interact, have fun?" Ginny says sarcastically.

"I'm socialising now." I retort.

"Yeah, yeah. So what is it you are trying to achieve by studying so hard? You know you've basically got the job already. You're Hermione Granger." Ginny asks, putting on a dramatic voice for my name.

"I want to get it fair and square!" I laugh, playfully punching my best freind.

However, I allow Ginny's words to manifest in my mind. It is true, that many thing have been suspiciously easy for me since winning the War, and many people view me as a 'heroin' and a 'war princess'. I try not to let it get to my head, as winning the war was a joint effort, and I always mention the efforts of the DA, the Order and Harry and Ron of course, in any of my many interviews, not that they need my mentioning, they both get more attention and praise than I do. Harry is practically seen as The Saviour and Ron is the loveable sidekick, who stuck by his friend through thick and thin, and helped him save the World. Poor Ginny however, isn't really recognised for her war efforts except that she was in the DA and is more awed for the fact that she is dating Harry Potter. Most young girls adore her, but a select few absolutely despise her for because she 'stole' Harry from them and used to send her howlers nearly every day. The fan and hate mail has slowed down of late, but on rare days Ginny will awake to a red envelope.

I don't really receive any fan mail, as when the War ended, I travelled around Australia unsuccessfully searching for my parents, all my mail being forwarded to the Weasley's who loyally kept it safe for my return. When I returned, I immediately went back to school to take my NEWT's, which I completed in less than six months, another sign of things coming better for me. Then again, I passed them all, so it could've been down to my hard work that I was put forward to take them early. But by then, all the hype had calmed down, and I guess my fans didn't remember to send any mail.

"Imagine it, Herms. You becoming Head of Magic Against Muggle's Office at the Magical Law Department. That would be amazing." Ginny says, jolting me from my thoughts.

"I know, which is why I study so much, so I can answer every question correctly in my interview."

"Which is two weeks from now! You know what they say, too much of anything is bad. Plus you have to! You didn't go out last week for your birthday! And you turned twenty-one!" Ginny whines.

"Okay. Fine, today and today only, I will take a break from studying." I say reluctantly, immediately regretting it.

Ginny doesn't give me any time to take back my words.

"Yay!" She squeals, taking up the pile of books by my bed and putting them in her bag, which I suspect has been magically enlarged on the inside. "Right, first we shop, then later, we can party!" Ginny enthuses.

"Gin, maybe we should do something a bit more low-key-" I begin, mentally cringing at the idea of me in a club partying.

"Nope! I am in charge and you will do anything I say and enjoy it!" Ginny orders.

"Fine." I laugh.

"I'm going to owl Luna and see if she wants to come. Oh!" Ginny says suddenly. " It can be like a triple date! You and Ron, me and Harry and Luna and Neville! I swear I'm a genius!"

Brightening at the idea of all six of us getting together I start to share Ginny's excitement. "Sounds cool. Let me just go fix my hair." I say.

"No time for that!" Ginny snaps.

In a mere second Ginny has her wand out and is muttering spells in my direction. Before I have time to dodge or ask her what she's doing, my hair is flattened against my face and I feel a thin layer of something on my face, presumably make up.

"There. Fixed, now let's go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I say, while being dragged out of the room by my hot headed best friend.

I glance over towards Harry and Ginny who are located in the far corner of the Weasley living room, they are entwined in each other, laughing and giggling between themselves. I see Ginny lean over to nibble Harry's ear and Harry clutch at her waist tightly, as he whispers something back. I shake my head to myself, thinking of Molly Weasley's expression when she last caught Harry and Ginny getting rather comfortable. Not that Mrs. Weasley - along with every other British witch or wizard - didn't adore Harry, she just thought they were too young to be so ... Touchy-Feely. I guess I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. Harry is always with Ginny and when she's not around it's like half of him leaves. He'll converse and nod along to whatever you're saying but he won't be fully paying attention, and will frequently question the whereabouts of said ginger. And the same goes for Ginny, she doesn't seem complete unless Harry's hand is in hers.

Even Luna and Neville, who have only recently begun getting serious seem happier than I and Ron. Compared to Luna who is sat legs over Neville's lap hand playing with his hair with a dreamy smile etched on her face or Ginny leaning seductively towards Harry, I look positively pathetic sat at least thirty centimetres away from my spouse, no physical contact whatsoever.

"You alright, hun?" I hear Ron say to me, concerned.

"Just fine, thanks." I smile.

"You look a bit bored, don't worry, we're just waiting for George to get ready." Ron tells me, patting my thigh.

He leaves his hand over my leg, rubbing it, which gives me some solace, I suppose. I do love Ron, and I wouldn't leave him ever. We have discussions about anything, we can talk for ages without the conversation waning, and on those special occasions, I feel like it's the day I went back to school after the War and Ron gave me a farewell that favoured one from a Hollywood Romance film. But. I don't feel the sparks, I don't feel alive, and whenever I try to be sexy or affectionate I feel awkward and start laughing. Which annoys Ron to no ends.

"For a lad, George sure takes a long while getting ready." Neville comments when an unsteady silence ensues.

Laughing, Ginny replies; "I guess now he doesn't have Fred to tell him what's what."

We all begin to laugh at this, though now the laughter is slightly forced. Though it happened nearing three years ago, the tragedy that was Fred's death will never be forgotten or easy to get over, but at least it's not so sore that we can't joke about it the way he would've.

"Finally!" Harry says as George appears.

"Oi! You may be the saviour and that but I'll still cripple you!" George jokes.

I'm surprised to see him in such high spirits, the loss of his twin hit George the hardest. However, I haven't seen him in a while, so maybe things have gotten better.

"Right! Ready to see what a real party is?" George announces to the group, clapping his hands together.

"Sure am!" Luna nods enthusiastically.

"To Club Dragon, London!" George roars, throwing the green powder into the fireplace.

* * *

**Heyy!**

**First chapter was a little bit boring, I know, sorry:( but still please review! I'd really appreciate it. I tried to keep it as logical and realistic as possible as that was my main problem with my last Dramoine fic, as noted by one of my very critical but honest and constant reviewer stangeways. So please review, follow, fave, or PM, anything will do, just so I have opinions on how to improve and what's good and bad. Oh. I feel like I'm being annoying, so I'm going to go, expect an update for about Wed or Thurs, for if anyone actually reads thiss:3**

**-Melanie**


	2. The Dragon

The deafening boom of Muggle music is the first thing I notice as I step out of the dusty fireplace, it screws my face into an expression of distaste. The second thing is the heavy smoke that forces itself down my throat, making me cough. And thirdly is the crowd. The room was relatively large and flat with a long bar at the far end, and small tables scattered by it, but every inch of space was currently occupied by a witch or wizard. Already, I could tell this was going to be a long night.

"Isn't this great?" Ginny exclaims, smiling broadly at the group, seemingly unaffected by the uncomfortableness of this club.

"Awesome! Time to get me a date." George grins, scanning the room.

"Hey, Ginny, there's Rachel! Remember, we were in the Potions club?" Luna asks, shouting above the booming music.

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's go say hi!" Ginny grabs Luna's hand and drags her over, dancing on the way.

Neville and Harry follow closely behind their plus one's, leaving Ron and I behind as George stalks a short brunette laughing with the bartender.

I'd attempt to make conversation, but the music is so loud, nothing would be heard unless I yelled, which I don't plan on doing. So instead, Ron grasps my hips and we sway jerkily to the music, complimenting each other every so often. My chin leaning on Ron's shoulder, I view the party-goers. I can easily categorise who's who, the desperate's in the middle of the dance floor, shooting sparks from their wands while wearing skimpy Muggle outfits. Shy, introverts huddled in the corner, hair covering their face. Then, people like Ginny and our group who came to have fun. Eyeing Ginny, I can see she's in her element, even Harry, who's normally not one for midnight drinking and clubbing is smiling happily as he follows behind his flamboyant girlfriend. He's probably relieved that for once he's not being herded by fans. Though, Ginny isn't short of any male admirers who stand in a circle around her, clearly not see her face properly or they wouldn't dare try anything on Harry Potter's Girlfriend. I guess all they see is the short green dress that clings snugly to Ginny's body, especially her chest. Even Luna has gained a few winks here and there in her tight blue jeans and white top that stops at her belly button. I'm guessing that it's Muggle night or something, for everyone seems to be in their attire, not a robe in sight. I however, being my boring self came in a long brown dress that stops at my ankles.

Suddenly, I feel Ron's grasp tighten around me. I look up and question him with my eyes.

"Look who's shown up." He growls.

I follow his line of sight and find myself staring at none other than Draco Malfoy. Startled by the apparent change, I continue to stare. His hair, of course, bright and blonde, however, he's not skinny and obviously grief-stricken by the War and what it brung. Like everyone else, he has donned Muggle clothing, which includes a simple, white button up shirt and dress pants. His arms stand out, quite muscular and tanned. I have to force my eyes away as I realise that I was looking to long to be appropriate.

"What's wrong?" I say into Ron's ear.

"Why's he here? Stupid ferret." Ron grumbles.

"Oh come on." I roll my eyes. "That was in fourth year, I think you can move on now, Ron." I sigh.

"Everyone thinks he's good." Ron shouts above the music. "Just because he helped our side in the Battle."

"Ron!" I say exasperated. "He was on our side since Dumbledore died. Just secretly, so he could protect himself. Dumbledore wrote it down, and all the adults knew he was part of it too."

"Whatever." Ron mutters.

I decide not to pursue the argument, many an afternoon had been spent arguing over the Draco situation. Ron just failed to believe that he might've turned good. Which he did, just as he died, Dumbledore offered Draco a place in the Order and after consideration he took it and was our spy. Weirdly, he didn't want anyone to know, the only people informed were Mister and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye. Despite his own parents telling him otherwise, Ron chose to believe Draco was still bad and should be rotting away in Azkaban with his father.

My mood thoroughly dampened, I excuse myself from the dance floor and shuffle over to the bar, where I sit quietly watching Ginny laugh and talk with her old friends. Obviously this trip had been pre-planned. Harry catches me looking glum, and walks over to me. I smile, it takes a lot to separate Harry from Ginny, I must really look depressed.

"You alright, Mione'?"

"Just fine." I reply.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Over there, with Lavender." I answer, locating my boyfriend.

"Oh. He said he was going to speak to her to get in with her dad, he partially funds the Chudley Canon's, you know?"

"Ah. I didn't know that, he told me he wanted to be an Auror. That's what he's been training for, for the past two years." I say, confused.

"Ron is finding the program slightly difficult. He says he might take a year break from it to do something else."

"That's silly. Then he'll be behind, and what's the point? He's already gotten so far."

"I know. Anyways, I'm gonna leave you here and go talk to George, he's scaring that poor girl." Harry grins, leaving me by myself once again.

He must think I wouldn't be looking for when he's about to get to George he changes direction and goes for Ginny, who's surrounded by a lot of people now. Mainly boys. At first she was enjoying it but now I can see her face glowing red, and can tell she's about to blow. It doesn't matter whether she does or not, people have recognised her and Harry and nobodies moving until they have a picture and signed autograph. Hastily, I make to leave the club, for I'm not in the mood for any pictures or autograph signing, as I notice Ginny pointing towards me. That is. If anyone would want my picture.

"Oh, sorry." I mumble, bumping into someone as I make to leave the club.

"Oh it's - Granger?" The voice says, shocked.

Only one person on Earth still calls me Granger.

"Draco." I greet him.

"Wow. Didn't expect to see you here." He smirks, that infamous smirk.

"I more than anyone deserve to be here blowing off steam." I quip.

He holds his palms up defensively; "Not saying you don't. It just doesn't seem your ... _Style_." He says lingering on the last word.

Smiling I nod in agrreement. "Ginny's idea." I answer in explanation.

"Ah. Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter's stunning girlfriend." Draco says, swivelling his eyes towards Ginny who now has nearly the whole club in front of her and Harry, barracading their exit.

"That's the one." I say.

"Come outside Granger, to loud to catch up in there. Plus, I assume you don't want to be manhandled by _your_ adoring fans?" He smirks.

Rolling my eyes, I step past Draco into the cool, breezy outside world, breathing in the smoke-less air, filling my lungs with it.

"So. How've you been?" Draco asks, while leaning against the wall of the club.

"Well I went back to school for half a year, did my NEWT's, trained in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, now I'm going for the Head of Office position." I inform him, awkwardly.

He nods, digesting te information before answering. "I'm sure you'll get it, being the know-it-all you are." I laugh lightly at the comment, but am secretly pleased he thinks I'll get the job based on my intelligence rather than my name.

"So, what've you been up to?"

"I'll have you know that I own the Dragon franchise. Including, this club." Draco tells me, his smirk spreading across his face.

My eyes widen in shock. "Really? I never knew that."

"Well I inherited it." He admits sheepishly. "From my dad, you know." He continues hastily. "I keep it on the down low, I let the manager be the face. Only a few entrepreneurs and Ministry members know I own it."

"You should tell people, everybody loves the clubs and bars, if they knew maybe they'd stop-" My mouths snaps shut a few words to late.

"Hating me?" He suggests.

"Yeah." I tell my feet sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'm past it now, I can't make people like me no matter how hard I try."

"Yeah, totally." I say, relieved to not have offended him.

"Plus, I'm sure I have _way_ more fans than you!"

"Yeah right!" I retort, laughing. "I'm _Hermione Granger_; War Princess."

"Aha! But I'm Draco Malfoy, bad boy gone good and also unbelievably hot."

I can't help but erupt into peals of laughter at the immatureness of the conversation. Despite forgiving Draco for the things he'd done and accepting him as a fellow member of the Order, I never thought, should we meet, that it's be so... Natural.

"Sure, in your dreams." I say, as my lungs recover.

"In yours, more like."

I chuckle softly.

"You know, when I saw Potter and his friends all walk in, I considered going up and introducing myself as owner." Draco tells me.

"Why didn't you?"

"I have to admit, I was scared I'd be cursed by at least five people at once. I'm fully aware that Weasley hates me, and his sister isn't exaclty known for her kind and calm nature."

Giggling, I agree; "Well yeah, Ron pretty much despises you. But Harry's fine, he doesn't exactly like you, but he's okay with it. He has been ever since the War Gala when you guys had to work together or something."

"Oh! Yeah, he was pretty decent. Kinda made me feel guilty for terrorising him all those years."

Lips pursed, I'm silently happy about Draco feeling guilty, the anger sizzles up from nowhere, coarsing through me, all the berating things he ever said or did popping up in my mind.

"I've upset you." He states.

I shrug indifferently. "You were horrible."

"I know." He replies simply.

For a few minutes I guess, we stand in the cool air in uncomfortable yet needed silence, until the anger slowly evaporates and leaves my body, the only remaining feeling the laughter and happiness from a few moments earlier.

"So what's with the whole Muggle thing?" I inquire.

"Don't you know? That's the new thing now, all wizards dress like Muggle's." Draco explains, as if it's obvious. Upon seeing my completely baffled expression he continues; "About a year after the War some Muggle-Born got a really high position in the Minstry, the first one I think, so as a celebration lots of clubs and Hogwarts histed a Muggle day where we all had to dress and act like Muggle's and it just kinda stuck. Now, people only wear robes to work, and thats only if you work in the Ministry. I can't believe you didn't know, where have you been for the past eighteen months?"

"I-I don't know." I falter, knowing perfectly well I'd spent everyday of my life since leaving Hogwarts either at work or cooped up in my room studying, completely isolated from the outside world.

"One day, you'll have to let me take you out. Show tou what the Wizarding World's like now, huh?" He teases, winking.

Slighty surprised at the open flirting, I remain quiet.

"Too forward? You've got Weasley haven't you, look, I'm sorry, I shouldn-"

"It's fine." I butt in. "You were joking."

"I was." He says sincerley.

"So, other than the Dragon business, what else are you doing?" I ask quickly, hoping to hide the tension.

"A few things here and there, nothing special." He tells me indifferently.

I nod, taking in the information.

"It was nice catching up, but I must be off. Mutlimillion galleon businesses to run, you know how it is." Draco announces eventually.

"Yeah." I grin. "It was fun."

He takes a step to go back inside the misty and compacted club, but before he's fully gone, he turns back around;

"Owl me, Granger. We should do this again." He adds quickly.

"Er yeah, of course." I respond, dazed.

"I miss having someone to openly tease and can think of their _own_ wise cracks."

We smile at one another once more before he leaves me alone again. After a few moments thought, I realise this is the most I've smiled or laughed in a long time, excluding a few afternoon's spent with Ginny. Leaning against the wall, I reflect over my conversation with Draco and his refusal to call me Hermione. I don't hate him, I stopped hating him maybe a year or so ago, but I never thought I'd like spending time with him as much as I did. I'd never noticed that his eyes were actually a deep blue, rather than icy silver. Or that his they crinkled up handsomely when he laughed.

Stepping back inside the club from hell, I manouver myself through the tight space, searching for Ginny or Ron. I soon see the all by the far door, Ron looking thouroughly pissed off. I run to see what's happening.

As I make my way over there, I unhappily consider the fact that maybe Draco was slightly tipsy and hadn't realised what he was saying. Maybe I'd found his company so enjoyable because of how bored and unhappy I was.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaims. "There you are! We've been looking everywhere."

"I was-" I begin

"Did you know Malfoy owns this club? And all the other Dragon clubs?" Ron demands, seething.

"Er-" I begin once again.

"I've been giving all my money to Malfoy everytime I come out for a drink!" Ron continues heatedly.

"It's just how things go-" I try to soothe.

"C'mon, lets just go, it's getting late anyways." Harry pipes in, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Where were you Hermione?" Luna asks innocently as we make our way out.

"Because Draco dissappeared when you did, Ron thought you were with him. I think that's why he's so angry." Luna tells me earnestly.

"Were you?" Ginny asks.

"Was she what?" Harry and Ron both question.

"With Draco before, when she left." Luna answers.

"No!" I respond, too quickly. "I mean, he said hi, but that was it."

"Oh, that's fine." Ginny says.

"He's not so bad, you know. He hasn't done anything wrong since sisth year and that was like four years ago." I add quietly.

"I guess she has a point." Harry comments.

"Point or no point, I hate him, and I don't want him anywhere near me." Ron growls, effectively closing the door to the conversation.

I sigh in defeat, hoping that Draco's charm and niceness hadn't been due to alcohol or firewhisky.

"Coming to mine, Mione'? Give Harry and Gin some space?" Ron asks, his hand outreached for mine.

"Sure." I reply wearily, not even bothering to think about the fact that I had no overnight things.

"Let's go."

And the magic of apparation transports me to the small living room of the Weasley household.


	3. Arguing Over Draco

Carefully, I re-read the paragraph in the book I'm currently on, it focuses on Laws for the Protection of Muggle's. It has only just been published, as the Muggle Protection Act had only been passed two months after the War, and after that it took at least a year and a half of the Ministry trying to clean up the mess the War had left behind before they could put the new law into its effective place. Basically, the Muggle Protection Act also known as the MPA, is a new law passed the ensures equality for all Muggle-Borns and guarantees any Wizard or Witch who uses magic against a Muggle will spend at least a year in Azkaban. It has been put in place to stop any Muggle's being harmed by those more powerful than them and Muggle-Borns feeling inferior or unwanted. It it is not the only new thing set up in the Ministry, after the War, when Harry and Kingsley began corresponding with one another more often, they renovated the entire Ministry so that it was completely unrecognisable as the corrupted and contaminated place it had once been. It was set so that for every department there were at least five different 'Offices' in that department, that dealt with cases they were assigned to. Head's of Offices, are somewhat like a Muggle Judge, as their main job is to stamp out crimes that came under their category with the help of their office members. In fact, the whole Justice system favoured that of the Muggle's. Criminals tried in a court now had the option to have a in Muggle terms a lawyer, or Law Associate or LA in the Wizarding World, the Wizengamot had been cleaned out and had it's new members, Arthur Weasley now Chief Warlock. And each office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has its own court and selects the Jury the same way Muggle's do. Randomly.

It has been three days since my visit to the Dragon Club, and I had studied hard to make up for the wasted night. And it _had_ been a wasted night, for the only highlight was catching up with Draco, despite all the bad things he'd done. After I'd apparated home with Ron, he'd chewed me out thoroughly about the whole Draco situation. He argued that Draco was the reason Dumbledore was dead, and had attempted to hurt as all as much as possible during Hogwart years. You'll never catch me defending the blonde's actions in any way, but frankly, Dumbledore was dying anyway, and Draco wouldn't have gotten anywhere near the Headmaster had the latter not let him. And even though it was wrong and evil, Draco hadn't meant for the poison to get to Ron, we all knew it was just a desperate move to get Voldemort of his case about his murder mission. Even Katie Bell had forgiven him, and she had spent weeks in St. mungo's due to his failed attempt at assassinating the Headmaster. And yes, Draco had willingly led Death Eater's into Hogwarts, it was sad and horrible that he'd even considered letting those foul people among innocent children, but he was a boy trying to do a man's job, and he got caught up in it. But there's nothing I can do to change it, and hating Draco the way Ron does, will only turn me sour in the long run. Plus, since the day of Dumbledore's murder, Draco hadn't done one bad thing that the Order weren't aware of. He was our spy, and he helped keep many of the members safe by alerting us of the Dark Lord and his followers whereabouts. For that, I'll always respect him. During his time in the Order, I had spoken to him a few times, and got a glimpse at what really made up Draco Malfoy. His laughter and endless teasing is what comes first, but many times I'd seen him open to Pansy or one of his other Slytherin friends, and seen that he wasn't all that he seemed. Going against everything you've been raised on, against your own flesh and blood, for a cause you're not even sure about is something big, and you'll never catch me saying otherwise.

"Hermione?" I hear Harry call from the Kitchen, nearby.

"Yeah?" I holler in response.

"Come in here for a sec?"

Unwilling to put down the book that I'd only read twice, I pad quickly into the Kitchen to see what Harry wants. I find him sat unusually straight at the normally unused table, fingers clasped together in front of his chest. Nervously, I pull out the chair opposite to him and sit down.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I need to talk to you about the other night, at the club." He says.

I can't think as to why he'd need to speak about anything that happened that night, as far as he's concerned,I spent it alone by the bar.

"Were you with Malfoy when you disappeared?" Harry chokes out awkwardly in reaction to my silence.

Ron, I silently growl. "No, I already said." I lie.

"Well I know that but Ron seems to think you might have seen him and-"

I cut him off. "Yeah well Ron's an idiot." I spit, angry at his interference. "I saw Draco for a second and I waved, okay? I don't see why it's such a big deal, it's only Draco."

Harry stares at me, dumbfound, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"What?" I say harshly.

"You said "Draco"" Harry mutters.

Oh. I mentally kick myself for that stupid mistake. I don't know when I had begun thinking of him as Draco. Some time before our meeting at the club, probably when he first joined the Order.

"_Malfoy_," Harry begins, stressing the use of his surname. "Is bad news, Mione. Despite joining us right in the end, when he was practically no use anyway, the amount of things he'd done, he was and still is a cold-blooded Slytherin murderer."

"Harry!" I scold. "He never actually murdered anyone and he was helpful, at the Manor he could've ratted us out and he didn't! Many times after the War he helped out too, and helped Ron _and_ Ginny fend off Death Eater's during the Battle. Against his own family!" I protest heatedly.

Harry's shocked expression returns back to his face, very confused as to why I'm defending Draco Malfoy, my own personal and sadistic bully. _I'm_ wondering why I'm defending him. I tell myself it's because no one deserves to be hated so much after trying to make up for his mistakes. Simply trying to be good, in my books, is an apology enough.

"He tortured people, Mione. Innocent Muggle's who didn't even understand. Granted, no one died at his hand but people suffered." Harry says softly but harshly.

I'm silent at his unfortunately truthful words. Maybe they're all right, Draco may be all smiles and laughs now, but only a few years ago he was my perfect definition of evil. He called me names, ridiculed me, put me down for something I couldn't change.. My minds slowly begins to drag up these memories from the graves I'd buried them in.

"Mind over matter," I say. "He isn't like that now."

"How would you know? You've not spoken to him since the Order!" Harry exclaims suddenly, flying up out of his seat.

"I know because the Ministry that _you_ helped clean up, cleared him. Because he didn't murder anyone! We all did things we're not proud of! I used unforgivable's! I tortured and killed! So did you! And we've all moved on, its been two years now, what can we do to change what's happened?" I shout back.

"I hate him." Harry whispers venomously.

"That's your problem." I respond curtly, before leaving.

I don't hear Harry say anything else as I leave, and it slowly dawns on me that I just argued with Harry over Draco. Draco, who was probably only laughing with me as the aftermath of being in a club all day. Hot tears soon spurt from my eyes, I hate that I cry when I'm angry. It's so embarrassing. Crying over Draco, Draco who probably only puts up with me because I'm "War Princess".

As soon as I storm into my room, I notice three owls on my desk, waiting impatiently for me to pay them for their travels. I soon feed them a few treats before settling down to open up the letters, I open the one with Ron's untidy scrawl on the cover;

_Hermione, _

_You haven't spoken to me since the other night. Is everything okay? Harry says you're studying, you really shouldn't work yourself so hard babe, you'll explode._

_Ron,_

Hurriedly, I scribble back a response telling him I'm fine, just tired, and that he's free to come round any time.

The next one is quite obviously from Ginny, as it is written entirely in tiny capital letters, her handwriting habit has annoyed me ever since we became close.

_Hermione,_

_I'm gonna be blunt, were you with Draco at the club? Ron's stressing, Harry's stressing, and now I'm stressing. I know your smart and the brightest witch of your age but he's honestly the worst thing for you right now. You're doing so well, your parents would be so proud! Don't get involved with him. Anyways. The club was obviously a bad idea, next time I'll just take you to a bookstore and buy you some coffee, eh? Tell me when I can come see you._

_Love, Gin._

_Reply_.

I chuckle as I write back my best friend telling her to come by today and we tomorrow and we can hang out and that I did not speak with Draco, I'd happily tell her come by today but I want to fix things with Harry before Ginny gets involved, as I know how protective she is of Harry and how much she despises Draco. That situation would not end well. Plus, I'm tired, it's nearing six pm and I know Ginny is one of those people who can stay up all night and not feel half dead the next day.

The third letter, that I'd almost forgotten about is covered in curly and neat writing, putting Ron and Ginny to shame.

Rather gingerly, I opened the letter up with a random pen and read it;

_Hello Granger,_

_You haven't got in contact with me and I starting to wonder if you've come to your senses and realised I'm a jerk and an ex Death Eater. If you have, no need to reply to this, just shove it in the bin and I'll get the point. But if you're still the naively caring ,second chance giving , bookworm from school, please do me the pleasure of answering. _

_Yours truly, _

_Mr. Malfoy._

Erupting into laughter, I write a reply, taking care to do my best cursive writing, asking him if he'd like to meet for coffee tomorrow at a new shop that's opened.

I realise that I actually want to see Draco, despite the troubles of this evening. It's not that I like him more than Harry or even like him at all, I just feel bad for him. He seems all smiles and laughter but he could be hurting, in fact, I _know_ he's hurting, he has to be, most people hated him, others tolerated him, and I'm pretty sure he has no friends. I can't even begin to imagine what I'd do without my beloved friends. It would be against everything I stand for not to at least meet up with him again and see if he was really doing this good thing or if he was still the bigoted ass hole I remember from Hogwarts.

After sending of the owls to return my letters, I realise I was slightly harsh on Harry. He has a very valid point, Draco was mean and horrible to him, attempting to hurt or even kill him on occasions. And the last time Harry had interacted with Draco was a month after the war for a big celebration or recognition ball that I hadn't attended, and I'm sure Draco was probably still acting all dark and suspicious. He hadn't seen Draco like I did, all smile and smirks. Even if he had, I'd only spoken to the guy for all but ten minutes, not nearly enough to override the seven years of teasing, humiliating, torturing and ruthless bullying. I just hadn't realised Harry still harboured heavy feeling like Ron and Ginny did. I thought he had struck up a a civil friendship with Draco. Apparently not. The intense hatred was still there, and I had no chance at ever moving it.

"Hermione?" I hear someone say timidly a few hours later.

"Come in." I welcome, surprised at how fast the apology was coming. I'd expected Harry to stew for at least a day or two.

"Listen, I'm sorry for getting at you like that. I just really hate him." He says.

"I shouldn't have defended him, I know your feelings about that subject. I was asking for a fight." I admit.

"It's in your nature to stick up for the lost causes. I just need to know something, Hermione?" Harry adds on seriously.

"Anything."

"How do you feel about Malfoy?"

I remain mute for a few moments before deciding on the best way to answer his question.

"I feel nothing. He's a prat who needs help." I reply stonily.

Harry breathes out in relief. "Thank God, I know he's all lost and sad, but he's trouble at his best."

I nod along, biting my lip.

"Well, I'll leave you to sleep." Harry says, before exiting my room.

Wow. First I argue for Draco and now I'm lying for him too. I suppose it wasn't really a lie, Draco is a prick and he does need help. No one can last that long alone, with no family or friends without silently going crazy. But I'd left out the part about me hoping to be the one to help him.


End file.
